


Budeš pro ni plakat?

by EstiVera



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstiVera/pseuds/EstiVera
Summary: Kratičká vzpomínka věnovaná jedné zvláštní dívce a jednomu láskyplnému vztahu.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 4





	Budeš pro ni plakat?

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla sepsána do Letní dobročinnosti 2020 organizované Společností pro osvětu spisovatelů (http://www.sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2020).

Bílá rakev pomalu klesá do země.

Pamatuješ si, když k nám Vimini poprvé přišla, Olivere? Seděli jsme v zahradě a já hrál na kytaru. Typické dopoledne v B. - slunce pálilo, vzduch se ani nepohnul a všichni trávili celý den v plavkách. Objevila se úplně bez varování, asi jako vždycky. Otevřela starou rozvrzanou branku, rozeběhla se k bazénu. Byl jsi z ní tak zmatený, rozpačitý! Jako bys ani nemohl uvěřit, že takový člověk může existovat, že na téhle zemi existuje někdo tak čistý a upřímný. Tehdy o sobě prohlásila, že je jen špatný vtip přírody. Myslím, že měla pravdu.

Matka brečí, otec se dívá na moře.

Tušil jsi, že byla o sedm let mladší než já? A ty jsi o sedm let starší. Je to zvláštní… Sedm let, sedm dní, sedm ramen menory a sedm tisíc kilometrů, které nás teď dělí. Nebylo jí ještě ani dvanáct, když zemřela. Jednou mi řekla, že mě miluješ. Jen tak mezi řečí, jako by to bylo něco samozřejmého. Řekla, že mě miluješ víc, než já tebe. Nikdo jiný nedokázal člověka připravit o řeč tak jako ona. Co na to říci? Měla pravdu? Já nevím. Někdy mám pocit, že jsem si tě nezasloužil, s úžasem přemítám, jak jsi mohl věnovat svůj čas právě mě. Ale jindy, jindy věřím, že to prostě jinak být nemohlo… byli jsme stvořeni pro sebe, jeden pro toho druhého, spojeni neviditelnou nití ještě dřív, než jsme přišli na svět? Možná je to kacířské, možná budu trpět v pekle za každou chvíli strávenou v tvém objetí. No a co?

Nervózně svírám květiny. Myslíš, že by se jí líbily karafiáty?

Lékaři jí nikdy nedávali moc velké naděje, prý je zázrak, že tu byla tak dlouho. Nesnáším to slovo… zázrak. Jako by bylo něco úžasného, zemřít ve dvanácti, jako by to bylo něco pozitivního - dívka, která nikdy nevyrostla v ženu. Nechci poslouchat, že máme být vděční za dvanáct let pro ni, za dvanáct dnů pro nás. Přál bych si víc let pro člověka, kterým se nikdy nestihla stát…

\---

Když jsem přišel z pohřbu domů, něco se ve mně zlomilo. Dopis, který jsem ten večer napsal Oliverovi, byl stručný a chladný. Vždyť co jsem mu měl psát? Vimini byla to poslední, co nás spojovalo, poslední most schopný překlenout propast mezi námi. Stejně jako naše láska - divoká, mladá a nespoutaná - byla předem odsouzená ke zkáze. Nedokázal jsem mu zavolat, nemohl bych slyšet jeho hlas, odpovídat na jeho otázky. Ale sdělit jsem mu to musel.

Budeš pro ni plakat, Olivere? Budeš plakat pro nás?

**Author's Note:**

> Povídku věnuji na podporu Nadace pro transplantace kostní dřeně, jejímž cílem je především podpora dárcovství krvetvorných buněk a zlepšování vybavení hemato-onkologických center.
> 
> DMS ve tvaru "DMS KOSTNIDREN 30" je možné poslat na číslo 87 777.


End file.
